memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Histoire romulienne
L'histoire romulienne et de l'Empire Stellaire Romulien commença après un schisme avec le peuple Vulcain. Le Temps de l'Eveil vulcain vers 350 CE]] Alors que le peuple Vulcain était en proie à l'anéantissement en raison des violents conflits qui secouèrent la planète Vulcain au milieu du 4ème siècle (selon le calendrier terrien), le philosophe Surak entama une grande réforme appelée le "Temps de l'Eveil" vers 370 CE. Il guida ainsi son peuple vers le rejet des émotions et de la guerre en faveur d'une philosophie prêchant la paix, la connaissance et la logique. Un groupe dissident s'opposa lourdement à lui, ces Vulcains furent nommés "Ceux-qui-marchent-sous-les-ailes-du-Raptor" et rejetèrent les enseignements de Surak, créant une scission au sein même du peuple vulcain. ( ; ; ) Formation de l'Empire Stellaire Romulien Vers 470 CE, lors de leur long voyage les rebels se scindèrent une nouvelle fois en 2 groupes, l'un de ses deux groupes créa ainsi la civilisation Debrune et s'installèrent notamment sur Calder II, Dessica II, Draken IV, Yadalla Prime et Barradas III. Après une longue odyssée, le 2ème groupe, "Ceux-qui-marchent-sous-les-ailes-du-Raptor" qui avait gardé ce nom, atteignit finalement les planètes jumelles Romulus et Remus, devenant les Romuliens et fondèrent un Empire Stellaire puissant et agressif. ( ) L'Impératrice Romulienne était une souveraine de l'Empire Stellaire Romulien à un moment de l'Histoire romulienne. ( ) Guerre de 100 ans Une guerre qui dura une centaine d'année opposa alors les 2 factions sur Vulcain. Q prétendit en 2372 que le philosophe Q appelé Quinn était à l'origine du malentendu qui avait déclenché cette guerre. ( ) 22ème siècle après la violation du territoire romulien]] Le premier contact entre les Terriens et l'Empire a lieu en 2152 lorsque le vaisseau ''Enterprise'' NX-01 de Starfleet découvrit une planète récemment annexée par les Romuliens. En s'approchant de la planète, le navire fut endommagé par une mine spatiale occultée cachée dans un champ de mines entourant la planète. Un Oiseau-de-Proie romulien se désocculta alors et prévint l’''Enterprise'' de quitter le système, sous peine d'être détruit. ( ) Avant 2154, les Romuliens perçurent un avantage certains dans les relations difficiles qui existaient entre les Vulcains, les Andoriens et les Tellarites. Dans les années 2150, la Terre qui étendait son influence dans l'espace, pratiquait régulièrement de la médiation entre ces 3 peuples. Cette alliance qui en résulta était complètement opposée aux intérêts des Romuliens et qui donc menèrent incognito des tentatives de déstabilisation de la région spatiale et de fragiliser la paix naissante. ( ) A la suite de la défaite des Guerres Romuliennes (TOS: "Balance of Terror" & TNG: "The Defector"), une Zone Neutre fut instaurée entre les 2 puissances. Les Romuliens entrèrent alors dans une phase d'isolation pendant plus d'un siècle. 23ème siècle en 2266]] En 2266, sur ordre du Praetor, un Oiseau-de-Proie occulté pénètra dans la Zone Neutre pour tester les défenses de la Fédération des Planètes Unies, marquant ainsi le retour des Romuliens sur la scène galacticopolitique. Le commander romulien avait pour mission de détruire les avant-postes terriens d'observation situés le long de la frontière dans le secteur Z-6. Armé de nouvelles torpilles plasmiques, l'Oiseau-de-Proie détruit facilement ses cibles. Son retour dans l'Empire marqua ainsi le déclenchement d'une nouvelle guerre contre la Fédération. Mais l'Oiseau-de-Proie fut finalement intercepté puis détruit par l'[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]]. (TOS: "Balance of Terror") :Cet incident marque le premier contact visuel officiel de la Fédération avec les Romuliens. Par la suite, les Romuliens renforcèrent les patrouilles le long de la Zone Neutre. (TOS: "The Deadly Years", "The Enterprise Incident" ; TAS: "The Practical Joker") Dans les années 2260, les Romuliens conclurent une alliance avec l'Empire Klingon qui aboutit à un échange technologique, mais qui ne tarda pas à vaciller. En 2268, l'équipage de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) réussit à dérober un dispositif d'occultation à bord d'un vaisseau Romulien. (TOS: "The Enterprise Incident"") Les années 2270 marquèrent la fin de l'entente klingo-romulienne et le début d'un conflit armé entre les deux empires. En 2271, les Romuliens subirent une défaite significative lors de la Bataille de Klach D'Kel Brakt. (DS9: "Blood Oath") En 2287, la Fédération, l'Empire Klingon et l'Empire Stellaire Romulien tentèrent d'opérer un rapprochement en fondant une colonie commune aux 3 puissances sur la planète Nimbus III rebaptisée "Planète de la Paix Galactique". Le projet se révèla rapidement être un échec. ( ) En 2293, les Romuliens prirent part aux négociations de paix entre la Fédération et l'Empire Klingon, agissant en sous-main pour les empêcher d'aboutir. ( ) 24ème siècle En 2311, l'Empire Stellaire Romulien prit part à l'incident de Tomed, où des milliers de citoyens de la Fédération perdirent la vie. Cet incident aboutit au Traité d'Algeron qui renforça la Zone Neutre Romulienne et interdit à la Fédération de développer les techniques d'occultation. Les Romuliens s'installèrent alors à nouveau dans une période d'isolation vis-à-vis de la Fédération durant les 5 décennies suivantes. (TNG: "The Neutral Zone", "The Pegasus") Dans les années 2340, l'Empire Romulien entra en conflit avec l'Empire Klingon. En 2344, quatre Oiseaux-de-Guerre romuliens attaquèrent l'avant-poste klingon de Narendra III et détruisirent l'[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|USS Enterprise-C]] de la Fédération qui répondait à un appel de détresse. Ironiquement, cet évènement conduit les 2 ennemis des Romuliens à établir une paix durable. (TNG: "Yesterday's Enterprise") En 2346, un autre avant-poste klingon fut détruit par les Romuliens lors du massacre de Khitomer, qui fut facilité par une alliance secrète avec la Maison de Duras. (TNG: "Sins of the Father", "Reunion") En 2364, les attaques Borgs le long des territoires romuliens incitèrent les Romuliens à revenir sur le devant de la scène intergalactique. (TNG: "The Neutral Zone") Divers incidents marquèrent, par la suite, les relations de l'Empire avec la Fédération : * En 2365, la découverte d'un portail iconien dans la Zone Neutre. (TNG: "Contagion") * En 2366, le crash d'un vaisseau éclaireur romulien sur Galorndon Core. (TNG: "The Enemy") * La défection de l'amiral romulien Alidar Jarok. (TNG: "The Defector") * En 2367, le rapatriement d'une espionne romulienne infiltrée dans le corps diplomatique de la Fédération en qualité d'ambassadrice Vulcaine (TNG: "Data's Day") * La récupération d'informations techniques sur la [[classe Galaxy|classe Galaxy]] par le biais d'un informateur klingon. (TNG: "The Drumhead") * L'enlèvement et le lavage de cerveau de Geordi La Forge, dans le but d'assassiner le gouverneur Klingon Vagh (TNG: "The Mind's Eye") * En 2367-68la révélation de l'implication romulienne dans la guerre civile klingonne. (TNG: "Redemption, Part I & II") * En 2368, la tentative d'invasion de Vulcain. (TNG: "Unification, Part I & II") * Le développement par les Romuliens d'un générateur interphasique (TNG: "The Next Phase") * En 2369, la défection de 3 Sénateurs romuliens. (TNG: "Face of the Enemy") * La découverte des origines communes des espèces humanoïdes de la Galaxie. (TNG: "The Chase") * Le sauvetage par l'[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise]] d'un Oiseau-de-Proie romulien désemparé du fait d'entités d'un autre continuum espace-temps (TNG: "Timescape") * En 2370, la découverte de l' disposant d'un système d'occultation en violation du Traité d'Algeron (TNG: "The Pegasus") * En 2371, l'attaque de l'Observatoire d'Amargosa. ( ) La Guerre du Dominion En 2371, la menace du Dominion suscita l'inquiétude des Romuliens. C'est pourquoi, ils acordèrent une dérogation au Traité d'Algeron en mettant à disposition un système d'occultation à bord de l'[[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant (NX-74205)]] en échange d'informations sur ce puissant empire du Quadrant Gamma. (DS9: "The Search, Parts I-II") Quelques mois plus tard cependant, pour éviter définitivement toute menace du Dominion, les Romuliens tentèrent de détruire la station Deep Space 9 et de sceller le vortex bajoran. (DS9: "Visionary") La même année, le Tal Shiar romulien et l'Ordre Obsidien cardassien mirent au point un plan visant à détruire la planète-mère des Fondateurs, mais il s'avèra qu'il s'agissait d'un piège du Dominion visant à affaiblir considérablement les forces des 2 empires. (DS9: "Improbable Cause" & "The Die is Cast") en 2372]] La paranoïa monta encore d'un cran dans les puissances du Quadrant avec l'attentat perpétré en 2372 par un Korrigan infiltré lors d'une conférence réunissant des dignitaires de la Fédération et de l'Empire Stellaire Romulien. (DS9: "Homefront") En 2373, l'Empire Stellaire Romulien choisit finalement de signer un pacte de non-aggression avec le Dominion pour demeurer neutre lors du conflit à venir. (DS9: "Call to Arms") En 2374, les Romuliens s'emparèrent du vaisseau prototype [[USS Prometheus (classe Prometheus)|USS Prometheus]], disposant des dernières inovations technologiques de Starfleet (mode d'attaque multi-vectorielle, bouclier régénérateur, armure ablative), mais Starfleet parviendra finalement à récupérer le vaisseau grâce au Docteur de l' . (VOY: "Message in a Bottle") Quelques mois plus tard, Benjamin Sisko et Garak mirent au point un stratagème visant à convaincre les Romuliens de rejoindre l'Alliance de la Fédération dans la Guerre du Dominion. Devant les "preuves" de la duplicité du Dominion, l'Empire Stellaire Romulien finit par lui déclarer la guerre et rejoignit l'Alliance. (DS9: "In the Pale Moonlight") L'arrivée de la flotte romulienne dans le conflit permit dans un premier temps de renverser les rapports de force. En 2375, les Romuliens établirent une présence sur DS9. Des conflits internes à l'Alliance commencèrent à se déclarer lorsque les Romuliens stockèrent secrètement des armes sur Derna, l'une des lunes de Bajor. L'insistance du colonel Kira Nerys et de l'amiral William Ross les poussa cependant à les enlever. (DS9: "Image in the Sand", "Shadows and Symbols") La même année, l'agence secrète 'Section 31' de la Fédération infiltra un agent au sein du Tal Shiar afin de préparer l'après-guerre. (DS9: "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges") Fin 2375, les flottes alliés parvinrent à défaire le Dominion, mettant fin à la guerre. (DS9: "What You Leave Behind") Rébellion rémienne En 2379, appuyé par les Rémiens et soutenu par des militaires et politiciens Romuliens, Shinzon (un clone Humain du capitaine Jean-Luc Picard de Starfleet) organisa l'assassinat des membres du Sénat romulien et devint le nouveau Praetor. Il planifia alors l'attaque de la Fédération grâce à leur nouvelle arme émettant des radiations thalarons installée à bord du Scimitar. La menace fut cependant neutralisée par l'équipage de l' lors de la Bataille de Bassen Rift où Shinzon perdit la vie. Par la suite, plusieurs vaisseaux, conduits par le capitaine William T. Riker de l'[[USS Titan|USS Titan]], furent dépêchés dans la Zone Neutre pour engager des négociations de paix définitives entre les 2 puissances. ( ) Destruction de Romulus Articles reliés *Histoire Interstellaire **Histoire de la Fédération **Histoire andorienne **Histoire humaine **Histoire vulcaine de:Romulanische Geschichte en:Romulan history it:Storia Romulana Category:Empire Stellaire Romulien romulienne